


Riding Camp

by Parakeet_Sip



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, vandermarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeet_Sip/pseuds/Parakeet_Sip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hanna is making a list of all the things that are wrong with her life in this moment:  her riding pants are covered in dirt, she has mud on her face, and she lost Kate’s ginormous horse after the dumb thing bit her ankle.  She’s sweaty, she’s starving, and her eyes keep fixing themselves on Mona’s ass in her stupid jodhpurs in a way that makes her feel more flushed than hiking through the brambles in the woods, even.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Mona stops and turns around, giving Hanna an appraising look.  “I meant what I said,” Mona grumbles, cocking an eyebrow.  “You need to laid, girly-girl.  Last month’s Cosmo had a whole article on how not getting any causes wrinkles.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Vanderwaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/gifts).



Hanna is making a list of all the things that are wrong with her life in this moment: her riding pants are covered in dirt, she has mud on her face, and she lost Kate’s ginormous horse after the dumb thing bit her ankle. She’s sweaty, she’s starving, and her eyes keep fixing themselves on Mona’s ass in her stupid jodhpurs in a way that makes her feel more flushed than hiking through the brambles in the woods, even.

She pushes her helmet up so that she can see a little better, but it doesn’t improve her mood. She’s bickering with Mona for no reason, really, other than general frustration. And maybe a little jealousy for the way Mona was currying favor with Kate. Just because she’s rich, Hanna thinks, doesn’t mean she’s not a total hoebag.

“I just couldn’t help but notice that once you found out that Kate was more country club than hillbilly, you couldn’t wait to spend the day with her and her crew,” Hanna says, scathingly. She knows she’s not being fair, she’s been spending more time than ever with Spencer and Emily and Aria. But she’s gotten used to thinking of Mona as hers, her friend, her person to do stuff with one on one.

Mona purses her lips. “Whatever,” she says, in a voice full of wounded snark. “I hope Caleb comes back soon, cause ever since he left, you’ve been a total crank.” 

Hanna stares after her as Mona strides away, tossing her hair over her shoulder with righteous indignation, her hips swaying and her tall boots crunching angrily over acorns and leaves and anything unfortunate enough to be in her path.

“Wait up,” Hanna calls. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Mona stops and turns around, giving Hanna an appraising look. “I meant what I said,” Mona grumbles, cocking an eyebrow. “You need to laid, girly-girl. Last month’s Cosmo had a whole article on how not getting any causes wrinkles.” 

“I’m not getting wrinkles!” Hanna protests, although she can’t really deny that a quickie in the woods might make all the difference to her mood. She feels the tight fabric of the riding pants scraping against her thighs, she shifts from one foot to the other, the stiff cloth rubbing against her slit, making her wet.

Mona is just standing there, staring at her with an intense look on her face, almost as if she can read Hanna’s mind. Hanna blushes a little, then moves to walk in front Mona, hoping they can make it back to the stables and then to the car and then home, where she can just take a shower and masturbate until she feels normal again. 

“If you say so,” Mona says, crashing through the bushes beside her. “But you’re the one who snapped at her very _best_ friend, just because you’re sexually frustrated.” Mona’s arm moves so quickly it’s a blur, and Hanna feels the unexpected swat of Mona’s riding crop against her ass. 

Mona smirks, as if she’s being playful, but Hanna gasps in earnest. Mona seems to be studying her face, assessing her reaction. Hanna’s eyes are wide with surprise, her breath hitches a little as she feels herself getting wetter.

Mona nods, almost to herself. She twirls the crop in her hands, noticing how Hanna’s eyes are drawn to it now. They’ve stopped walking, even though the trail has just revealed itself a few hundred feet down the hill. 

Mona runs the leather of the crop over the the rounded moons of Hanna’s ass as she continues, in a sharper tone. “That’s no way to treat a friend, Hanna.” This time the crop stings the back of Hanna’s thighs. Hanna arches her back, tries to bite back a moan.

“Look at you,” Mona continues, in a breathy voice, tapping the end of the crop against Hanna’s chin, then running it slowly down her neck, between her breasts. She swipes it in excruciating circles around each of Hanna’s nipples, which harden into tight little peaks, straining towards Mona, toward whatever she’s planning to do. 

Mona strikes the whip lightly against each nipple, making Hanna squirm. Mona pushes Hanna roughly, backing her up against a tree. She runs the crop up one of Hanna’s thighs, down the other - touching her everywhere except where she’s aching to be touched. 

“Here you are,” Mona continues, using the crop to spread Hanna’s legs a little further apart. She turns the crop in her hand, pushing the braided handle against Hanna’s clit, which is throbbing beneath the layers of cloth. She applies just enough pressure to make Hanna whimper with desire, then eases off, then presses harder. She puts her mouth against Hanna’s ear and whispers, “So horny, you’re practically creaming your panties, but you still won’t admit what you want.” 

“Fuck me,” Hanna breathes. 

Mona grins, runs her tongue along Hanna’s earlobe. “Say please,” she demands.

“Please,” Hanna moans, her voice throaty with desire, “Fuck me. _Fuck me, Mona. Please._ ”

At the sound of her name coming off Hanna’s lips like that, Mona drops all pretenses. She tosses the crop to the ground and kisses Hanna fiercely. Her tongue probing Hanna’s mouth, hot and wet with desire. Her hands seem to be everywhere at once, pulling up Hanna’s polo shirt and unclasping her bra. She thrusts her knee between Hanna’s legs, as Hanna writhes eagerly against her.

Mona palms Hanna’s breasts with the exact right amount of pressure, tweaking her stiff nipples. Hanna moans and starts fumbling to unbutton Mona’s pants, impatient to feel whether her friend is as wet as Hanna herself. The pants are so tight that even when Hanna gets them unfastened, she still has to press her hand flat and slide it down Mona’s pelvis to get access, and _God_ Mona’s so wet that Hanna can feel it from the moment she touches her pubes, already slick with how much Mona wants her.

She kisses Mona harder, feels Mona nip a little at her tongue. Hanna breaks the kiss and moves her lips to Mona’s neck, sucking and then biting softly the moment she slips her finger into Mona’s dripping slit. Mona throws her head back in pleasure, and bucks against Hanna’s finger. Hanna adds a second digit, stroking Mona just like she likes to be touched, swiping her thumb in circles around Mona’s clit. Mona takes one of Hanna’s nipples in her mouth and starts sucking on it, making Hanna thrust even harder against Mona’s thigh as she presses her fingers even deeper and adds more pressure against Mona’s hard clit. Mona comes suddenly, unable to hold out against Hanna’s teasing fingers inside of her. Mona’s body starts to shake as Hanna feels her contracting around her hand, hot and wet and pulsating.

The moment her orgasm subsides, Mona practically tears Hanna’s pants down, dropping them around her ankles and sliding her underwear down with her teeth. Hanna’s ass is naked and scraping against the rough tree bark, but she’s way too horny to care, especially since Mona is kneeling in front of her, running her tongue along the entrance to Hanna’s pussy, licking up all the wetness that’s been trickling out.

Hanna almost sobs with gratification as she feels Mona’s tongue push inside her, licking and probing and driving her closer and closer to the edge. Mona sucks on her clit and Hanna bites her own hand to suppress a wail of ecstasy - she can hear hoofbeats on the trail below - anyone could look up the hill and see her, bare assed against a tree with Mona going down on her.

Hanna feels her whole body tense as Mona adds two fingers, working them in and out of Hanna’s pussy and she swirls her tongue in excruciating patterns around her clit. Mona’s fingers find Hanna’s g-spot at the same time that she presses her tongue directly against Hanna’s clit for a long hard lick. Hanna’s orgasm hits her so hard she almost blacks out, her pussy clenching around Mona’s hand, her clit vibrating with sensation against Mona’s mouth. Mona keeps moving her fingers, but slowing the pace, milking the waves of Hanna’s climax and licking her clean.

Mona stands up, smoothing her clothes back into place and then setting Hanna’s to rights as well.

“Oh my god,” Hanna says, still catching her breath, feeling her heart rate going back to normal. 

Mona smirks as she calmly reapplies her lipstick. “Only the best for my bestie,” she trills, smacking Hanna lightly on the ass as she casually takes her hand, leading them both back down to the trail.


End file.
